


Blaine’s ode to Kurt’s dick

by KlaineLivesOn



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaineLivesOn/pseuds/KlaineLivesOn
Summary: Blaine just really, really likes Kurt’s dick
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 25





	Blaine’s ode to Kurt’s dick

For Blaine, there isn’t anyone who even begins to compare to Kurt’s beauty.

Kurt is attractive on a level, that Blaine didn’t think was possible before he met him.

His fiancé could definitely qualify as a pretty boy. You can look at him and appreciate some of his finer, more delicate features, like his soft lips, fair skin and gentle eyes. Kurt is definitely pretty.

But he’a also handsome, in the traditional masculine way. He has broad shoulders and a firm chest, a sharp strong jaw, big hands. Yes, Kurt is also definitely handsome.

And he’s sexy too, when he comes out of the shower, a towel low on his hips and droplets of water dripping down his abs or when he’s fucking Blaine into next week, the movement of his hips almost hypnotic, Blaine can’t help but admire his sexyness.

And did he mention he is also attractive in a cute innocent way? The way he laughs, the way he sometimes pouts, the way he blushes and lowers his eyes.

How can someone be attractive in so many ways? So many levels?

But Blaine really loves something about Kurt, something that no one would bat an eye if he said he loved it, because ... it is kind of expected ofhim, as Kurt’s fiancé. In fact, it would be pretty sad if he didn’t like it.

But they don’t know, they don’t really know how much he absolutely loves it, adores it.

Kurt’s dick.

Before Kurt, Blaine had always thought of dicks as something he wanted of course, something he was attracted to. But at the end of the day, they were just dicks.

Then he and Kurt started getting more comfortable in their relationship, and the first time Blaine felt Kurt pressing hard against him, long and thick and warm and oh so perfect. He knew that if he loved Kurt’s dick so much right then, when it was still covered by underwear and jeans, he would absolutely worship it when it was out in the open.

And he did. He does.

It’s been years since he first saw Kurt’s dick for the first time, and he still can’t get over it, over it’s amazing perfection.

Who knew a dick, a simple piece of muscle and skin, could be so ... pretty? Perfect? Amazing?

Just like Kurt, Kurt’s dick was not just one thing, it wasn’t just pretty or just hot. It was everything mixed together to the point of perfection.

Everytime, after they were spent and panting and sweaty, lying on the bed and cuddling, Blaine’s hand would go there. 

He would cup Kurt, hold him in his hand, maybe even play with him, sometimes absent mindedly, sometimes paying attention and admiring it.

It was perfect, a little on the thick side but Blaine loved the burn when Kurt pushed into him, he loved the way his jaw ached after having Kurt in his mouth for too long. 

He loved watching it bounce up and down when Kurt was riding Blaine.

It was not too veiny but nor completely smooth, the tip a lovely pink color, the skin so soft and delicate.

Kurt laughed at him of course, said he only put up with Kurt because of his dick and he’d leave him once he found a better one. Blaine would say he’d never find one, first of all because there wasn’tand second of all because he wasn’t looking.

Sometimes Kurt would expose himself purposely, to Blaine. Tease him. Work him up.

He would walk around naked, right in front of Blaine, and of course Blaine’s eyes would go directly to Kurt’s crotch, admiring him even in it’s soft state, moving gently with each step Kurt took.

Kurt would never admit it, but he found the attention to be quite flattering. Sometimes he would stare at himself in the mirror, turn this or that way, squinting and trying to see whatever Blaine saw that made him so thirsty for his dick.

It was a nice dick, he was pleased with it, he’d never had any insecurities involving it. But to him, that was the extent of it, a nice dick, just like he knew he had a nice back or nice legs. Nothing to go too crazy over.

But hey, if his boyfriend loved it so much, who was he to complain? He was completely happy to let Blaine touch it, caress it, suck it, do pretty much anything he wanted to and with it.

Who is he to judge? God knows he has his own bordering-on-the-unhealthy obsession over Blaine’s ass. 


End file.
